Destinee Holland
'Destinee Holland '''is the pinnicale of all demigods. She is the only child of a fate to have ever lived and will play a leading role within the Upcoming Series. Although she is a child of the fates, she is helping them destroy the gods so she will most likely be an antagonist in the series. Biography Not much is to know about her as of Now. Her background would most likely be explained throughout the series and also be brought upon through interesting confrontaions. Personality Destine has a very simplistic and loyal personality. She is loyal to her mother and obeys her without hesitation. Its assumed that because of this her personality is often very loyal. She cares little for her enemies and fellow demigods, she would even kill a mortal for the purpose of her gods. Destinee is stubborn but prideful. She believes in her mothers words as truth and doesn't have any kind of flaws. Unlike most demigods her fatal flaw is never introduced because she knows she will die at the end no matter what, as the fates have decreed demigods unworthy. Appearance Destinee is said to have long autumn black hair and brown eyes. She is often seen sporting a pink sweater and also a pair of black shorts. She seems to have a faint gaze in her eyes and an emotionless face all the time. Her features do comment that she is beautiful although she never atcually cares enough to notice her beauty. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod of the fates, she is very powerful and is even said to be stronger than the children of the big three. Demigod Abilities *'Umbrakinesis: 'She is capable of taming the shadows and using them to her advantage. Her abilities in this are far beyond the children of Hades, due to the fact that her mother is the Fate of the future. She decides when a life is done. *'Chronkinesis: 'She is capable of using chronokinetic powers, her powers are beyond the standards of Kronos although she doesn't show the ability to jump through time. *'Telekinesis: 'She can levitate herself and other objects into the air. Its assumed that her powers over this are limited due to her not using them alot. *'Enhanced combat ability: '''She is durable and capable enough to last a prolonged period of time in combat. She is also capable enough to fight a god in battle withough being tired. Her combat skills are cat like and she is most capable using her other abilities to and extreme manner. Her reflexes are subpar above many demigods. Weapons Blade of Fate The blade is said to have many forms. When she is weilding it, the blade is a long black gladius, with a celstial bronze hilt and an imperial gold shine. Its assumed that it also has an ingraving for Atropos's name. The blade is capable of destroying even the most powerful enemies. It is assumed that Atropos has used this blade in battle before, but not mentioned yet. Morae The blade is a celestial bronze and steel mix. It looks more or less like the blade of fate does when she holdes it. It is a long bronze gladius, with a silver and bronze shine to it. The blade is capable of killing both mortals and gods alike, so its a double threat to demigods. It was named after the sisters of fate's greek title. Morae. Trivia *Her name is tied to her godly parent, due to the fact that Atropos decides ones destine, while the others govern over birth and life. Atropos decides when one dies. *She is the only child of the fates, and is said to be the decider since, her decision to destroy the gods holds a larger scale. *Destinee is the only Greek demigod to not have disabilites, such as ADHD and Dyslexia, although this might be because of her purpose. *While she takes down the Greeks, Uranos will take down the Romans. *She is capable of holding Atropos' blade of fate, her weapon. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Atropos Category:Greek Demigods Category:Females